


You Light Up My World

by smaragdbird



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: It's one of these rare days when Hydra/AIM/aliens/robots aren't attacking, Sam and Steve have time to enjoy each others company and everyone is way too interested in the outcome of Loki's and Brian's third date - excuse me dance challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sam x Steve Gift exchange](https://samstevegiftexchange.tumblr.com/) using the prompts domestic and avengers academy that my recipient gave me.
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

Sam was woken up by his phone gently chirping on his nightstand. He didn’t even need to look at it to know that it was a message from Steve telling him that he was heading to his morning workout. He had started doing this ever since Fury had placed Sam in the Maverick Dorm to be a good influence on Natasha and Loki (as if that was ever going to happen). It was one the little ways they tried to keep their routine the same despite not living in the same place anymore.

Sam opened his phone and rolled his eyes at the message Steve had left him.

To Sam 7.30am  
It’s the early bird that catches the biggest worm <3

To Steve 7.32am  
If you want that kind of workout you should head to my room and not the gym

To Sam 7.33am  
Later. Want to get you all sweaty first

To Steve 7.35am  
If you insist

Sam grinned and swung his legs out of bed. By the time he had grabbed his protein bar and glass of orange juice and headed to the stadium Steve would’ve already run his daily marathon. Not that Sam minded watching Steve run, especially not since Steve kept wearing workout clothes a size too small, but he preferred watching him lift weights. Shamelessly ogling his boyfriend was part of his morning routine after all.

His own routine was considerably shorter than Steve’s and involved less weight lifting but a lot more yoga since his fighting style depended a lot on his agility and flexibility. Sam threw Steve a grin when he placed his mat so that he had a good view of Steve lifting weights and Steve had a good view of him stretching.

Steve grinned back to show that he appreciated Sam’s way of thinking and Sam hoped that today would be one of these few days where Hydra, AIM or aliens didn’t feel like invading the campus.

“Morning babe”, Steve said when they were both finally finished with their morning workout. 

“Morning”, Sam replied and kissed him. Maybe it was stupid but he liked the way Steve smelled when he was all sweaty. He would’ve kept kissing Steve too if his stomach hadn’t growled loudly.

“Someone’s hungry”, Steve grinned, throwing his arms across Sam’s shoulders.

“Says the guy who eats about 10 000 calories a day”, Sam replied, slipping his arm around Steve’s waist.

Steve just laughed and gave Sam another kiss before they started walking across campus to the Maverick Dorm. They usually went there instead of the normal dorms because it was a lot less crowded. It was still early and not many other students were out and about. 

They passed Maria who was at the shooting range as so often and Pepper who was sitting in top of the headquarters with her tablet. Ever since Tony had built her a suit she was taking full advantage of doing her work in places where most people couldn’t bother her.

Sam could spot Tony in his tower as well but knowing Tony he wasn’t up early but instead had simply forgotten to go to bed last night.

Natasha was nowhere to be seen when Sam and Steve entered the Maverick Dorm but Loki was in the communal area when they came in.

“Ugh, does he have to be here?” Loki complained, looking at Steve. “He doesn’t even live here.”

“I’m sure Brian wouldn’t mind having your over at the dorms if you want to escape Steve’s presence”, Sam replied, watching the colour rising to Loki’s cheeks.

“That reminds me”, Steve said in that deliberately innocent voice of his, “Brian says hi and hopes you’re ready for tonight.”

If anyone but Steve had said it, the innuendo would’ve been obvious. Still Sam noticed with amusement how Loki grew more and more flustered with each of Steve’s words.

“Why should I care?” He snapped.

“So you’re forfeiting the dance battle against Brian tonight?” Steve looked as if butter wouldn’t melt on his tongue. Sam had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud. “He’ll be happy to hear that he’s already won.”

Winding Loki up with his obvious crush on Brian was a highlight in Sam’s life and now that Steve was in on it as well it had only gotten better.

“Of course I’m ready for tonight! Tell him…tell him I’m going to conquer him”, Loki demanded and rushed off before his face could turn the colour of Thor’s cape.

Steve turned to Sam and grinned. “You’re right, this is fun.”

“Told you so”, Sam grinned back.

“Now that he’s gone…shower first or breakfast first?” Steve asked, his voice dropping.

“Shower”, Sam replied. “If you want to convince me to cook breakfast for you I need some good arguments from you first.”

/

The entire campus found their way to the club in the evening. Sam knew that nearly everyone had a bet going on what was going to happen between Loki and Brian tonight. In fact Sam himself had a bet with Natasha that Brian would make the next move while Natasha was sure that tonight wasn’t going to be the icebreaker most people expected it to be.

“Who did you bet on?” Sam asked when Steve appeared next him and slipped his arm around Sam’s waist.

“Loki actually”, Steve answered.

“Why? He can’t even admit that he likes Brian.”

“Brian’s a great strategist. He knows exactly how he has to bait Loki for him to make the next move.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “You’ve got inside information.”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell”, Steve grinned and kissed Sam anyway.

When Brian and Loki did finally arrive everyone tried to look inconspicuous with varying levels of success. But if they even noticed they both ignored it. Brian smiled and pulled Loki closer to him. “First one to step on the other’s toes loses.”

“You wish”, Loki replied and to Sam’s surprise he seemed to have no problems to let Brian lead. They were both very good, very graceful dancers and it was clear from the way they were looking into each other’s eyes that this ‘challenge’ wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

“Thank god we weren’t that unnecessarily dramatic”, Steve said, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“We had it much easier”, Sam agreed. And they had. Shortly after Steve had joined the Academy he had approached Sam and explained that he was feeling more than friendship for Sam and would like to take the next step. To Sam it had seemed like it was such a natural progression of their relationship that he hadn’t even hesitated saying yes.

Best decision he had ever made.

“I honestly feel like we’re equals on the dance floor. Like, I literally feel like we dance exactly the same”, Sam heard Brian say as he and Loki danced closer to where Sam and Steve were standing.

“You have no appreciation for subtlety”, Loki replied but the usual bite was missing from his words.

“Now Wasp, Taskmaster, Quake and Cap, they can dance…”

Sam noticed with amusement that Steve was preening a little at Brian’s overheard comment while Loki glared at him from over Brian’s shoulder.

“Has he actually ever seen you dance?” 

“You know I can dance, Sam.”

“I know you can show off. I wouldn’t call that dancing.”

Steve’s eyes flashed. In some ways he wasn’t so different from Loki. He usually couldn’t say no to a challenge either. “I’m going to show you how wrong you are”, Steve said and stepped away from Sam. 

It wasn’t that Steve was bad at dancing but the Charleston was more of a show than a partner dance. Sam laughed and waved his hand, “Alright, you proved your point. But how about something we can dance together?”

Steve’s face lit up the suggestion. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ll show you.” Sam took Steve’s right hand and placed it on his shoulder before taking the left on in his right one and placing his left one on Steve’s hip. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow on you, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
